dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Park Jeong Hwa
Perfil thumb|250px|Jeonghwa *'Nombre: '정화 / Jeonghwa. *'Nombre completo: '박정화 / Park Jeong Hwa. *'Profesión: '''Cantante, bailarina, MC, actriz y modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento: . *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Anyang (Gyeonggi), Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''169cm *'Peso:' 51Kg *'Tipo de sangre: A. *'Signo zodiacal: '''Tauro. *'Signo zodiacal chino: 'Jabalí. *'Agencia: 'Banana Culture. Dramas *Mask (NAVER, 2017) *Webtoon Hero - Tundra Show (MBC, 2015) *Wives on Strike (SBS, 2004) Películas *Idol (2017) Reality Shows * EXID - BUTBUT TV, Season 5 (2016) *EXID - Showtime (MBC, 2015) * EXID - BUTBUT TV, Season 4 (2015) *EXID - BUTBUT TV, Season 3 (2014) *EXID - BUTBUT TV, Season 2 (2013-2014) *EXID - BUTBUT TV, Season 1 (2012-2013) Programas de TV *(SBS) The Show (2017, MC junto a P.O de Block B y Yeonwoo de MOMOLAND) *Cable Broadcasting Awards (10/03/17, junto a Hani) *(KBS) Girl Group War: The honor of the family (27/01/17, junto al resto de EXID) *(Channel A) Star Look-alikes (24/12/16, junto a Hyerin) *(SBS) WowWow (22/09/16, junto al resto de EXID) *(MBC) Happy Piramid 333 (22/09/16, junto al resto de EXID) * (MBC) King of Masked Singer (31/07/16) * (MBC) King of Masked Singer (24/07/16) * (MBC) Duet Song Festival (15/07/16, junto a Hyerin) * (SBS) Inkigayo (12/06/16, MC especial junto a Suho y Baekhyun de EXO, y Hani) * (KBS2) Dream Team 2 - Dance Festival (08/05/16) * (KBS2) National Idol Contest (08/02/16, junto al resto de EXID) *(SBS) The Boss is Watching (06/02/16, junto al resto de EXID) *(SBS) Baek Jongwon's 3 Great Chefs (15/01/16, junto al resto de EXID) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (25/11/15, junto al resto de EXID) *(MBC) EXID - Showtime (2015) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (06/05/15, junto al resto de EXID) *(MBC) Match Made in Heaven Returns (2015, Ep. 1-3) *(SBS) Eco Village (04/02/15, junto a Hani) *(JTBC) 100 People, 100 Songs ( 13.01.15, junto a Solji) *(KBS) Hello Counselor (12.01.15, junto a Hani) *(KBS) Escaping Crises Number One (29/12/14, junto a Hyerin) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (24/12/14, junto al resto de EXID) Programas de Radio *(KBS) Kiss The Radio (29/01/17, junto a LE) *(KBS) Kiss The Radio (07/01/17) *(SBS) Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time (23/11/15) *(SBS) Cultwo Show (19/11/15) *(KBS) CoolFM Kpop Planet (17/05/15) *(KBS) KBS COOL FM (24/04/15) *(SBS) Choi Hwa Jung’s Power Time (03/02/15) *(SBS) Power FM Cultwo Show Radio (15/01/15) *(SBS) Jang Kiha Great Radio (24/12/14) *(KBS) Super Junior Kiss The Radio (17/12/14) *(SBS) Kim Chang Eyul's Old School Radio (11/12/14) *(SBS) Park So Hyun’s Love Game (09/12/14) *(Arirang Radio) Sound K (18/09/14) *(KFM) Bounce Bounce Gyeonggi Broadcasting (15/09/14) *(Arirang Radio) Super K-Pop (01/09/14) *(MBC) Shim Shim Tapa (22/05/2013) *(MBC) Kim Shin Young's Hope Song at Noon (15/02/2013, junto a Hyerin) Vídeos musicales *LEDApple - With the Wind (2013) *Huh Gak - Whenever You Play that Song (2011) *Wonder Girls - Tell Me (2007) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: 'EXID. **'Posición: Vocalista, bailarina principal, visual y maknae. *'Apodos:' Park FM, Hot Body, Pequeña Belleza, Princesita, Bebé, Chop-Chop. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano (lengua materna) e inglés (básico). *'Especialidades: Tocar el piano y bailar. *'Educación: "'Indeogwon Middle School" y "Baekyoung High School". *'Chico ideal: 'Micky Yoochun. *'''Grupo musical favorito: '''The Black Eyed Peas. *'Comida favorita: '''Ramen. *'Comida que no soporta: 'Beondegi (snack de crisálidas de gusano hervidas). *'Intereses: 'Bailar, tocar el piano y colorear aquellos libros con dibujos en blanco y negro. Le gusta mucho también escuchar música cuando visita una cafetería. *'Color favorito: 'Amarillo. *'Personaje favorito: Ddung -personaje de aplicación móvil- ("Kakaotalk"). *'Estudios: '''Global Cyber University. *'Modelo a seguir: CL (2NE1). *'''Mascota: Una perra llamada Mocha. *'Mejores amigas:' EXID, en especial LE. *Jeonghwa en un principio quería ser actriz. Jamás pensó que tras entrar en una agencia y que profesionales la enseñaran a cantar y bailar quisiera debutar como artista del mundo de la música; así es como más tarde se unió a EXID. * Antes de que Na Hae Ryung, Kang Hye Yeon y U-Ji (BESTie) abandonaran EXID, Jeonghwa además de cantar, rapeaba junto a LE en el grupo. *Fue aprendiz de JYP Entertainment durante 5 años. * Modeló junto a Hani para la revista MAXIM, mostrando su lado más sensual y atractivo en las fotografías. *Es amiga de Suzy (Miss A), ya que las dos fueron aprendices de JYP Entertainment al mismo tiempo. *Jeonghwa, pese a ser la pequeña de EXID, es la miembro más diligente del grupo. En una entrevista hecha a las integrantes durante una de sus presentaciones, Hani confesó que Jeonghwa siempre actua como un padre para sus unnies, sobre todo cuando están cansadas y quieren dejar de practicar, ella las anima a seguir esforzándose en bailar y cantar y dar lo mejor de sí mismas en el escenario y frente al público. Jeonghwa simplemente contestó: "Debido a que soy la maknae me gusta cuidar de mis unnies". Es por eso por lo que las miembros la llaman Park FM ''(''field manual -manual de campo-). *Taecyeon (2PM) y Jeonghwa son amigos desde la infancia. Para él Jeonghwa es como una preciosa hermana pequeña y está muy orgulloso de ella. *Jeonghwa en el episodio del 25 de noviembre del 2015 en Weekly Idol confesó que si bien todavía no había podido cumplir su sueño de tener coche propio, con sus ahorros había conseguido regalar a sus padres un coche para ellos. *Jeonghwa se encuentra en el puesto número 43 del TOP 288 de la lista MLBPark 2015, uno de los sitios web coreanos masculinos más famosos de Corea del Sur. *El 7 de mayo del 2016, un día antes de su cumpleaños, Jeonghwa cambió su antiguo nombre en inglés Junghwa, por Jeonghwa. *Jeonghwa salió en la portada de la revista "HIM" el 26 de mayo del 2016, una revista masculina dedicada a aquellos que sirven al ejército del país, y captó los corazones de los hombres, deseándoles fuerzas y precariedad durante el verano debido a las altas temperaturas (foto). *Las miembros de EXID no viven juntas desde finales del año 2015, sin embargo, Jeonghwa vive en el mismo edificio que LE, un piso más abajo. Debido a esto, ambas se han hecho mucho más cercanas. *Tras su paso por el programa "King of Masked Singer" el 24 de julio del 2016, Jeonghwa recibió atención por parte de la audiencia y fue número 3 en búsquedas de Naver pese a formar parte del panel. *Jeonghwa actuará junto al resto de EXID en su primera película web llamada "Idol", producida por la compañía Banana Movie. *Desde octubre del 2016 hasta marzo del 2017, Jeonghwa recibió clases de baile de la líder de BESSIE, el ex-grupo de baile de EXID. Ya que es la bailarina principal del grupo, Jeonghwa quiere demostrar en el futuro lo que es capaz de hacer y entrena semanalmente para mejorar su coordinación y reflejos. *Jeonghwa es una gran fan de IU, sus canciones le gustan mucho y las repite continuamente. Le gustaría decirle que es una gran fan de ella si pudiera verla en persona. *Fue MC de la KCON México 2017 junto con Eric Nam. *Jeonghwa ha sido escogida como una de las nueva MC's del programa musical "The Show" en el año 2017 junto a P.O de Block B y Yeonwoo de MOMOLAND. Enlaces *Perfil Daum *Instagram Galería Jung Hwa.jpg Jung Hwa2.jpg Jung Hwa3.jpg Junghwa4.jpg Junghwa5.jpg Junghwa6.jpg Jeonghwa7.jpg Jeonghwa8.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KMaknae Categoría:KActriz Categoría:Nacidos en 1995 Categoría:Banana Culture Categoría:Sony Music Korea Categoría:Banana Culture Music